


Casual? Maybe not.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver have an arrangement, until Oliver decides he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual? Maybe not.

They’d been sleeping together for almost a month when Oliver asked her out on their first date.

"Do you have plans for dinner tonight?", he threw out nonchalantly.

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at him. He was laying in her bed, naked except for her thin sheet.

"Why?", she inquired, turning back to her closet and pulling on a skirt. She may have had a naked Oliver Queen in her bed, but she still needed to be at work on time.

"There’s a new restaurant opening, and I thought we could go there."

She froze in place, dread washing over her. They didn’t go out together. They didn’t  _date_. Not that she didn’t want too, but when they’d started sleeping together it was… complicated. Oliver and Laurel’s attempt at reconciliation had ended badly, and Oliver was a wreck. Felicity comforted him. That’s all she could do, and it was enough for her. Anything with Oliver was enough, as far as she was concerned.

Now her emotionally stunted lover was suggesting a very public outing, and she didn’t know the right answer.

He sensed her hesitation- expected it, really- and went to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her flush against his body, his head dipping to rest in the nook of her neck.

"What we have is great, it really is. And it was exactly what I needed", he told her, his breath hot on her skin. Her eyelids fell heavily and she relaxed against his form.

"But I want more. I want us to go out to dinner, and you to sleep over at my place, and to kiss each other goodbye when we go to work. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, in case you were concerned I was acting rashly."

She chuckled, not surprised he could read her like an open book.

"I want a  _relationship_ , with you, Felicity Megan Smoak. What do you say?”

She pulled away from his hold, and turned to face him, returning to his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist. She raised her face towards his, stopping just short of their lips touching. She bumped her nose gently against his, nuzzling him. He laughed gently, always amused by her affection.

She moved her head forward enough to rest her lips on his, a gentle kiss. “Yes”, she breathed into his mouth, before proceeding to push him roughly backwards onto the bed.

 _Screw work_ , she thought. It was time to celebrate.


End file.
